greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
NXT (Episode 19) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 9 August Year IV Episode of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE NXT brand, produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on August 9 Year IV apart of the NXT Return to NYC Tour at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City, New York. Summary Throughout The Show Segment One The NXT Women's Championship Tournament continued as "The Lady" Lacey Evans went one-on-one with Shayna Baszler in the first round and the dominance of Baszler was on display throughout the match, despite Evans trying to floor "The Queen of Spades" with multiple forearms, it was the technical prow as well as the Kirifuda Clutch to force Evans to tap out. Despite advancing Baszler was hell bent on sending a message to the other participants at the expense of Evans when she smashed her skull with her boot as Evans was prone against the ring post, effectively putting her on the shelf in the process. Backstage During an interview with Kairi Sane, Dana Brooke interrupted "The Pirate Princess" to stake her claim that she's done being overlooked and underutilized and made the proclamation that she will win the final First Round match by crushing Sane's Elbow before walking away, leaving Sane furious. Segment Two In another First Round match, this time in the NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament, the Street Profits went toe to toe with TM-61 and the contest was impressive, there were times that both teams were on the verge of defeat but it was the power of Angelo Dawkins and the skill of Montez Ford that saw the "Team With The Bling" advance to the next round after connecting with a spinebuster/frog splash combo to pick up the victory. Backstage Impressed with his victory last week, Adam Cole confronted Roderick Strong in the interview area to officially welcome him to the Undisputed Era. Segment Three Making his grand debut, the Velveteen Dream went one-on-one with Kalisto with the winner advancing to the NXT North American Championship Open at NXT Takeover: Homecoming and immediately Kalisto proved to Dream that you have to be more than a entrance to make it in NXT and the WWE. Dream snapped out of it and went to work, keeping up with the Lucha Sensation before turning the momentum in his favor with the DVD (Dream Valley Driver) before hitting a double dose of Purple Rain Maker, picking up the win and advancing to Orlando for his chance at the NXT North American Championship. Segment Four The NXT Championship Contract Signing erupted into chaos before it could even begin as Undisputed Era's Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish assaulted Rey Mysterio from behind and Ricochet attempted to even the odds but was quickly outnumbered and eventually separated as O'Reilly laid out Mysterio before joining up with Fish to take out Ricochet before Adam Cole and newly joined Roderick Strong stand on the stage, enjoying the sight. But their amusement was cut short as General Manager Paul Heyman interrupted on the titantron and informed everyone that the contract was already signed because he knew something like this would happen and went ahead and announced that Fish and O'Reilly will be in action against two new signees to the NXT Roster and that if Cole and Strong got involved they will be removed from their respective championship matches at Takeover: Homecoming Enter - War Raiders! In their official debut in WWE and NXT, Raymond Rowe and Hanson collectively known as the War Raiders went to war (pun intended) with O'Reilly and Fish. O'Reilly tried his best to get the duo off their game but the experience of Hanson and the stiff strikes of Rowe proved too much for TUE to keep up but that wasn't the worst part as recently recovered Rey Mysterio and Ricochet took the fight to the two members of Undisputed Era that they will fight next week on NXT in the backstage area as Mysterio took it to Adam Cole while Ricochet to the fight to Roderick Strong and those attacks drew the attention of Bobby Fish to the backstage area, leaving O'Reilly to fend for himself against the war hungry machine that is War Raiders and suffer the Fallout. War Raiders win and the Undisputed Era has been left to regroup for next week as the show ends. WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! Results * Shayna Baszler def. Lacey Evans in First Round Match of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament * The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) def. TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) in First Round Match of the NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament * Velveteen Dream def. Kalisto to Qualify for NXT North American Championship Open at NXT: Homecoming * The War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) def. The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish) External Links Watch NXT Episode 19 Here (Link) See also * NXT Return to NYC * NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament Brackets * NXT Women's Championship Tournament Brackets Category:Shows Category:Results Category:NXT Category:WWE NXT Category:Season Nine Category:NXT Season Five Category:NXT Return to NYC